


[Podfic] Wibbly Wobbly

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: falsepremise's summary:Prompt: Misadventures with technology
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Wibbly Wobbly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You crack me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885485) by [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Wibbly-Wobbly-by-falsepremise-eoe1sn)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1pf1e5bnfc09m5p/GO_Wibbly_Wobbly.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Chromatic](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/jim-hall/synth-kid-elsewhere/chromatic) by Jim Hall  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)


End file.
